Link's Defeat
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: Link lost to Demise, and now everyone he loves has to pay the price for it. Ghirahim has a new found lust for the young hero, and will do anything to take him away from Zelda. Pipit and the others try and organize a plan to get away from the Demon Lord, but Zelda already has one planned.


Chapter 1

Link felt the hard, cold grounding he was laying upon. He tried to sit up, but he felt something holding him back. There were shackles clasped to his wrists and ankles, if he made one movement, they would get tighter.

He remembered what had happened in the past few days. He had lost to Demise, and now has to suffer the infinite amount of days in humiliation. His friends are slaves for the Demon King and Ghirahim. Zelda regained her life and now pays the same as Link except, they don't torture her.

Ever since Link lost, Ghirahim has a newfound lust for him. Ghirahim has tortured Link differently than Demise. Demise tortues Link, physically, yet Ghirahim tortures Link sexually and mentally.

The door swings open, and Ghirahim comes in with his eyes full of anticipation.

"It's time for you to eat." He says as he unlocks the shackles.

The only response the hero gives him is a low growl.

Ghirahim giggles and wags his finger at Link. "I don't want you dying on me...yet." He pulls the young hero up, and pushes him towards the door.

Link curses under his breath, and walks out of the cell with Ghirahim closely behind. He ascends up the stairs to the main floor, where the dining room is.

They all reside in Demise and Ghirahim's castle. One half of the castle is Demise's and the other is Ghirahim's. Link is kept in Ghirahim's cell, and Zelda is kept in Demise's.

Demise wanted the two apart so they wouldn't hatch a plan to escape, not that they would be able to anyway with Ghirahim watching Link's every move.

As Link steps into the dining room, he realizes that Ghirahim has transported to his chair and no longer behind him. A small figure is running towards him, and squints his bruised eyes to see who it is.

Bright, long, hair as golden as the sun, and pure blue eyes like the sky, smiling as if there had been no war, and no defeat.

_Zelda_

He feels arms wrap around his neck, and pieces of hair stick to his face, as his body is pressed against another's. Her breath hitting against his ear, "Are you ok?"

He nods, "Yeah."

She buried her mouth closer to his ear, so no one could suspect anything, even if they were all staring at them. "Did he take away your-"

"No, and he won't, I promise." Link said, the end, a little to loud.

Shortly after Link's defeat, Ghirahim had become obsessed with Link's virginity. He had been teasing Link, telling him he will take it away, anytime he feels like it, and that Link will enjoy it when he does.

Link wraps his arms around Zelda's slim waist, embracing her for comfort, for the both of them.

They both head towards the table where their friends sit at, begin eating.

Zelda rests her head on Link's shoulder, as he tries to avoid Ghirahim's eyes, looking at him with amusement.

Link knows what he plans to do to him. The demon lord wants to take him away from Zelda, so he can keep the young boy to himself. He will try anything to make Link let go of his love for his best friend.

Zelda clears her throat and move her head so she can look at Link, "When the time is right, you and I will meet in the grove, right outside the castle."

He furrows his eyebrows, looking straight ahead. "Why?"

Her face reddens, "You will see."

They both catch the demon lord's eyes, and he smirks at them, while sipping his wine.

Link feels Zelda shudder next to him, and he smiles, understandingly.

Link holds Zelda's hand under the table, and she squeezes it in reassurance. "As long as you don't let Ghirahim take your virginity away from you, you will be fine."

He face pales at a thought, _but what if he rapes me? _

She can see the discomfort in her lover's eyes, and snuggles closer to him. "Just don't give it to him, willingly. If he forces it upon you, than I will understand."

Link nods, and the two of them hear whispers next to them.

"We can't _just _escape, those two are always watching us!" Karane practically screams, with her fiery red hair tied in her normal pigtail but one is lopsided than the other.

Her boyfriend tries to object, but she won't let him.

Pipit's face becomes red in anger, and desperation. He looks at the others and crosses his arms. "Well, ok. What do the other's think?"

He makes eye contact with Groose, Link, and Zelda but they all tell him what Karane had told him.

"What do we do then?" Pipit asked.

"Nothing. There's nothing we can do. We have lost, and now we have to pay." Zelda replied.

"There has to be something we can do, I-I mean come on guys-"

"Pipit, we have tried everything. We just have to deal with this life now."

"This life?! We have to serve those two, and you call this a life?!"

Pipit gets up and walks out of the room, with everyone's eye on him, and Karane follows him, to give him only a small amount of comfort.

The table gets very quiet, and the people become absorbed in their own thoughts, not paying attention to Link or Zelda.

"What if-there was something we could do." Zelda whispers to herself.

Link catches on to her words, and furrows his brows, in confusion. "What? But you told Pipit that there wasn't."

"I know."

Zelda's face burns red as bright as an apple, and she whispers to Link. "There will be an night, where you and I will meet in a bed of grass, two virgins, who love each other, unconditionally, and we must conceive a child together."

Link's face burns as bright as hers, and he nearly laughs. "Why must we conceive a child?"

"Because, the child will bring peace back to the land and set us free of this horrid punishment we serve."

Link's voice goes hoarse, "But I want to conceive a child with you because I want to, not because I _have _to."

Zelda chuckles, "I'm pretty sure you will _want_ to when the time comes."

His face blushes from the sexual reference made, and he laughs along.

Ghirahim taped on the wine glass, and stopped all the chatter in the room. He stares straight into the eyes of the hero, and his goddess, and sneers at them, for their romantic moment won't last long.

"Every pathetic human, must head back to their station. The boy, and the girl, will head back to their cells, and wait for their next instructions." He rolled _instructions _off his tongue.

Link winced at the word, and Zelda let go of his hand. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." She said.

"Ok, I'll tell you if anything happens." Link replied. He makes his way back to his cell, avoiding the spider webs on every corner, going into the dark corridor, leading to six cells. His is in the middle.

He patiently waits for the demon lord's appearance, staring at the wall, with his hands at his side. He began to think about what he might think will happen that night that Zelda was talking about. He closes his eyes.

_Slim waist. _

_Curves like an hourglass. _

_Breasts he's dying to touch._

_Legs he's willing to explore-_

The door swung open, and so do did his eyes. His face turns as red as an tomato as he realizes someone had broken his thought process.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite skychild." Ghirahim says as he steps in, he walks towards the boy, "Are you ready for your punishment?"

Link wrinkles his nose in disgust, "No."

Ghirahim nearly drools in lust, as his mind crosses many ways to torture him. "Good. Exactly what I need to hear."


End file.
